marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marguerite Hellbender (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Fabien Hellbender (father); Unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Menagerie Gardens, Seknarf Nine | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Scarred left cheek extending from her mouth | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Monster Queen of Seknarf Nine | Education = | Origin = Seknarfian | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Pak; Frank Cho | First = Totally Awesome Hulk Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = As a child, Marguerite Hellbender lived on an unidentified planet in the Milky Way with her gambling-addicted father and her pet monster, Beez. To cover his debts, Marguerite's father took Beez and submitted her to a gladiatorial arena where alien beasts fought to the death. Beez was killed in front of Marguerite, who was horrified and disgusted that her father had not only remorselessly done this to her beloved pet, but worse had bet against Beez to maximize his winnings. Traumatized by this childhood experience, Marguerite became a warrior and eventually the regent of Seknarf Nine, embarking on a galaxy-spanning search for different rare monsters in order to bring them to a sanctuary on her planet. She arrived on Earth searching for Fin Fang Foom; accompanied by her two minions, Gnasher and Gasher. When Gnasher and Gasher landed in New Zealand, the place where they had pinned down Fin Fang Foom's location, and entered in combat against two terrestrial heroes who were also looking for the monster, She-Hulk and Spider-Man. After her two minions where defeated by the combined effort of She-Hulk and the recently-arrived new Hulk, Lady Hellbender attacked the heroes. The fight ended after Lady Hellbender clarified her intentions, and revealed her collection of monsters in her command ship Destromundo, and she offered Hulk to take in the monsters he had acquired. They were interrupted by the appearance of Fin Fang Foom, and the monster was ultimately defeated by Hulk. However, by defeating Foom, Hulk proved to be the strongest monster on the Earth, and Lady Hellbender captured him. When she was preparing to leave the planet, Lady Hellbender released all of the monsters she had captured in order to slow down Hulk's allies, who were trying to rescue him. A tranquilizer disk inserted in Hulk's back proved ineffective to contain him, and he freed himself from captivity and stopped the monsters. Lady Hellbender arrived at the scene, and showed acceptance for Hulk's unwillingness to join her, though as she took off in her ship, she reminded the Hulk to call her if he changed his mind. At some point, Lady Hellbender targeted Venom based on his reputation of being a symbiote working in equal partnership with its host, capturing him and separating Eddie Brock from the Venom symbiote. While she was unimpressed with the symbiote, dismissing it as a corruptive parasite too weak to dominate its host as others of its kind did, she became enamored with Eddie and attempted to seduce him. When he repeatedly spurned her advances, Lady Hellbender decided to add him to her collection against his will. However, Eddie reunited with the Venom symbiote and subdued her. Lady Hellbender separated them again and expelled the symbiote out of her ship's airlock, and was shocked when Eddie leapt out after it. Impressed and admitting she'd been wrong, Lady Hellbender decided to return and add Venom to her collection after she subdued the specimens the angry symbiote had unleashed. | Personality = | Powers = * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Strength | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *Anti-Symbiote Gauntlets | Transportation = ''Destromundo'' | Weapons = *'Sword' *'Mace' *Seknarf Ten Megazak Beastbreaker | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Scarred Category:Weapons Expert Category:Martial Arts Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Monster Hunters